


Especially When Asleep

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Especially When Asleep

* * *

Watching Kevin with your 2 year old daughter was the cutest thing in the world. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

You went into the kitchen to prep for dinner that night, enjoying the sounds of giggles and random silly noises. When you realized you hadn’t heard anything for a bit, you wiped your hands before going back to the living room.

There was Kevin, sleeping on his back, the toddler draped over him. She was every bit her father’s daughter, especially when they slept.

Smiling, you quietly went back to making dinner for your tiny family. Kevin had walked into your life out of the blue one day. Looked like he hadn’t had a decent night’s rest in way too long. He never left.

Kevin made you feel safe, and carefree all at once. When you found out you were pregnant, you couldn’t stop smiling. He fainted. Once he’d come to, he was ecstatic. Kevin got right into Daddy mode, having the nursery done the week after you found out you were having a girl.

Hearing a knock at your door, you wiped your hands and went to answer it. “Hello?” You looked between the two men standing at your door.

“Is there a Kevin Tran here?” The taller one asked.

You furrowed your brows. “He’s taking a nap with our daughter…”

The shorter one looked shocked, his eyebrows going up. “Daughter? Kevin has a _kid_?”

“Sam, Dean?” Hearing Kevin, you turned to see him standing there, your daughter on his hip, her head resting on his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”


End file.
